


Noel视角

by AnitaArno



Series: 咖喱格搞我 [1]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Noel视角, noels pov, 擅自猜测缸的思维了, 逻辑非常乱七八糟
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaArno/pseuds/AnitaArno
Summary: 我总是想得太多，所以他什么都想不到，幼稚得像小孩一样。Liam只想着我们应该在一起，一起去寻找彩虹，一起到月球去，一起，一起，听起来像是小朋友最荒唐的梦，像是坐在七彩肥皂泡飘在空中那么不切实际，他也喜欢往人多的地方跑，风会把肥皂泡吹得七零八落，人群会将肥皂泡捏碎而消失在烈日下，他看不到吗，他会摔在地上，我不可能总出现在那里收拾残局，所以他开始大声咒骂我的名字。
Series: 咖喱格搞我 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549813
Kudos: 8





	Noel视角

**Author's Note:**

> *逻辑混乱警告，脏话警告⚠️
> 
> *是边写作业边循环The Death of You and Me的神智不清产物
> 
> *在ao3这边也存一下
> 
> //2020.7.29 update  
lofter上的被屏了，哈哈（这也屏这也屏这也屏这也屏这也屏？

我是被那天杀的手机吵醒的，在早上七点。 

不用说，Liam肯定又在推特上骂我了，那个该死的，只有傻逼待的地方！或许是起得太急了，或许是窗外的阳光刺激了我的眼部神经，也或许是因为刚从一个梦里惊醒，我感觉有些头晕。我恍恍惚惚记得我梦见我在看电视，好像是什么天杀的利物浦和曼联的球赛，垃圾！突然电视机喊我的名字，它说**Noel Gallagher,你在逃离什么。**然后我周围的一切，那个遥控器，我躺着的沙发，墙和天花板，包括那个电视机都开始震动起来，电视机像是卡带了，像个复读机一样一直不停重复Noel, Noel, Noel。接着我就醒了，床头的手机开着振动模式，原来是这个死小孩！

回笼觉是不可能的了，我一闭上眼还能听到那个复读的电视机的声音，**你在逃离什么，**语气他妈欠揍得像是Liam在推特上的胡言乱语，还会在后面加一个蠢透了的LGx的那种。我当然想逃离，这他妈还用问吗，到处都是人，到处都是，集聚在我身上的目光多得让我恶心，我就他妈像是他们杯子里的酒，你懂我意思吧，只能被人推来晃去，实在被压抑得受不了的时候试图冒出一点气泡，最终还是在接触到空气的一瞬间破碎了而已。

那些狗屁民间科学家鼓吹说什么兄弟总会越来越像的，都是屁话，别说什么越来越像，我们根本就是两个极端！我本来还想着什么You could be me and pretty soon you will be，事实证明我想多了，他当时被小混混那一锤子敲开了音乐基因，恐怕把心理年龄也给敲定型了。我总是想得太多，所以他什么都想不到，幼稚得像小孩一样。Liam只想着我们应该在一起，一起去寻找彩虹，一起到月球去，一起，一起，听起来像是小朋友最荒唐的梦，像是坐在七彩肥皂泡飘在空中那么不切实际，他也喜欢往人多的地方跑，风会把肥皂泡吹得七零八落，人群会将肥皂泡捏碎而消失在烈日下，他看不到吗，他会摔在地上，我不可能总出现在那里收拾残局，所以他开始大声咒骂我的名字。 

_“Noel? 你到底在怕什么？” Liam以那种街头小痞子一般的姿势瘫在沙发垫上，用他一如既往的欠揍神情睥睨着我。 _

_“要我说，摇滚乐手绝对是世界上早逝率最他妈高的职业之一，因为人根本没法活成真正的自己。他们他妈走上这条路的时候他们就已经不可能真正变成自己想要成为的样子了，要想做自己简直就是和这个世界对着干。” _

_“你是要鬼扯约翰列侬还是科特柯本……” _

_“哪怕一次，Liam，请你他妈闭嘴，别给我他妈鬼扯的是你。我想说的是，死去真的是最他妈简单的事，但我想要活着，人总是要回到现实的Liam，别总是活得像该死的童话故事一样，你不会想看到故事真正的结局的，明白我的意思吧？” _

_他当然不明白我的意思，没一会儿他就自个儿到一边去玩他的铃鼓去了。而我又抱起我的吉他，寻思刚才的对话能不能让我产生一点创作的灵感。_

宿命。 

我在二十六年前推门走进那个酒吧的时候，在我重新抱起我他妈的吉他的时候，在我们坐进那个天杀的卡车就已经注定的宿命，如今反噬在我们身上。在一起？怎么可能呢，在我俩之外，这个世界太他妈大了，还有好多在我们面前铺平“命运”的道路的其他人。我也时常想着如果我们没有遇到Debbie Turner和她的乐队，没有得到那样一个机会到格拉斯哥临时演出从而遇到Alan McGee, 我们的命运会不会有所改变，可能我们就再也没有走出曼彻斯特，过了几年Oasis就会没有任何波澜地解散，Liam说不定还会坚持着他所谓的“活得摇滚”之类的该死的人生信条，但是更大可能上我和Liam会到当地某个工地或者小酒吧打工，以我和Liam的性格我们还是会因为不管什么破事都能吵得天崩地裂，但是我们就能永远是兄弟，只是兄弟，懂我意思吧。

但很快我就又想到，我们在成名之后获得与失去了什么，这个对于已经无法回头的我们来说无从考证。就算我们从来没有走到公众面前，没有面对那些枪杀我们的摄像机，我们是否就能摆脱人群呢？我在想有一天我会和Liam一起逃到有礁石的海上，周围有浓雾笼罩着，只有我们在那里，也许那一天就是我俩的死期，谁知道呢，至少我们在一起，哈，如他所愿。那个我们一起走向的被称为“死亡”的终点，才会只有我们，我们才会永远不分离，你明白我的意思吧。在那之前，我们不得不直面这个碎片与数字化的暴风骤雨，这里很久都看不到阳光。


End file.
